The present invention relates to equipment for the reduction of the radar marking of portions of an aircraft which are mostly detectable by radar systems, which portions are conventionally called “hot spots”, or “hot” portions.
Said equipment is only positioned on said hot portions when necessary, and is removed as soon as it is no longer needed.
Systems are known for reducing radar marking, which are typically applied to military aircraft and which are based on two production techniques:                designing the aircraft with geometries specifically conceived to make the aircraft itself less visible to radar systems, along with the definitive integration of materials or paints capable of absorbing incident radar radiation;        converting an existing aircraft by providing it with anti-detection structures, which are typically permanently secured to the aircraft structure.        
The former solution concerns aircraft like those, for example, of the type known as “stealth”, which are fitted with a very sophisticated structure specially designed for this purpose, i.e. for being invisible to radar systems.
The shape and structure of stealth aircraft considerably reduce the reflection of irradiated electromagnetic waves towards the observation point, thus making the aircraft substantially invisible to radar systems.
Furthermore, such aircraft are completely painted with absorbing paints that absorb incident electromagnetic waves, thereby making the aircraft substantially invisible to radar systems.
Manufacturing this solution is costly, because the aircraft needs a very complex structure; in addition, this solution also requires very costly maintenance, because the absorbing paint remains exposed to atmospheric agents and deteriorates quickly.
Moreover, these types of paints are very expensive, leading to considerable costs.
The second solution is applied to fighter aircraft, the structure of which is specially designed for better aerodynamics and handling, but can be easily detected by radar systems.
The structure of such aircraft is less complex and less costly to produce than that of stealth type aircraft.
The second solution mentioned above equips such aircraft with permanent means that allow making the aircraft hardly detectable by radar systems, even though such means do not always ensure optimal results.
For example, fighter aircraft are coated with absorbing paints or are fitted with fixed coatings which become a permanent part of the aircraft itself.
This solution is disadvantageous in that the aircraft are subjected to definitive modifications which are costly both in terms of initial investment, since they often require in-depth re-design and integration activities, and of maintenance, since such means always remain exposed to weather and external agents, thus raising the aforementioned problems.
Implementing the second solution also raises problems due to the construction complexity of said means for reducing visibility to radar systems and to the adoption of permanent means that modify the original configuration of the aircraft.
The application of said means to the aircraft normally requires long dead times.